Believe
by Joker of Clover
Summary: Franics never believed in the supernatural unlike his best friend Arthur so natural he thought the house on the hill was safe to live in. He was wrong. They all were dead wrong... rating subject to change
1. Chapter 1

The light shone brightly in his eyes, the dark room hardly illuminated by it, only his pale white face.

"Mr. Kirkland, can you please tell us what happen to you?" the voice said through the microphone, the owner hiding behind tinted glass. Arthur knew they were watching him in his orange jumpsuit, his wrists chained to the arms of the chair, his ankles chained to the legs. What did they expect him to do? Grow wings and fly away? Break through the glass and slaughter each and every one of them without thought? Yeah because the man had enough energy to do that, had the mental power to even form a plan to do it.

He leaned back in the wooden chair with a sigh. "From the beginning?"

"Yes." the voice replied with no emotion. They thought he was crazy, they thought they all were. Arthur knew they did. That's why they all were in Terra's Asylum.

Leaning forward with his elbows on the dirty, dusty table he said, "It was in September when we moved into the bloody house... We thought it would be great to live together, fun! But... We didn't know** IT** lived there first."

**Hello Hetalia fans! So this fanfic is going to be like the Conjuring so spoiler warning.! I do take questions for the story so yeah.**

**Peace out**

**Joker of Clover**


	2. Moving

"DUDES! WE'RE HERE!" The man in the driver set announced coming to a stop near the giant house that was now their home. Grinning Alfred F Jones ran out the door, glowing with happiness. His brother, Matthew Williams sighed and followed, carrying his baby polar bear with him. No one sure where he got the bear, or even how but there wasn't a time any of his 'friends' (they never noticed him for some reason) seen him on the rare occasion without that bear.

Once the two brothers ran off to start moving the boxes inside the house, Francis Bonnefoy looked over at his best friend Arthur Kirkland, a blonde eight-teen from England- who was fast asleep despite the fact Alfred talked nonstop while blaring American Pop with a smirk. Francis silently chuckled as he carefully unbuckled his seatbelt. He had a wonderful plan for waking his friend. Taking a deep calming breathe, he slowly opened the door of the van before shouting at the top of his lungs, "ANGLETERRE! ZE TIME TO WAKE UP!"

"YOU BLOODY FROG!" Arthur yelled after jumping a bit in his seat. Francis laughed loudly running quickly out the van while the Brit struggled to unbuckle himself cursing loudly at the 'frog'.

"GET BACK HERE!"

Wang Yao, a small Chinese man with brown hair tied back in a ponytail, rolled his brown eyes as he watched the two boys run past him holding two boxes. "Aiya! SLOW DOWN BEFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE ARU!" he yelled just as the Frenchman collided with Feliciano Vargas. The box the Italian man was holding flew into the air making white flags fall everywhere.

"oui sorry Feli." Francis said quickly before quickly evading Arthur football-like tackle breaking many of the white flags. Feliciano sniffled before kneeling next to the fallen young flags. They were so young... Arthur immediately notice the water forming at the Italian's normally closed amber eyes (How he sees where he's going, he has no idea).

"Oh I'm sorry Feli-"

"LUUUDDDDYYYY!" The eighteen year old cried running over to the German who sighed and put down the boxes he already knew where this was going. Feliciano was latched onto the german in less than four seconds loudly and quickly telling what happen, despite Ludwig seeing everything that was there to see.

"HAHAHAHA DUDE! YOU LIKE TOTALLY DESTROYED THOSE FLAGS!" Alfred yelled laughing as he pointed towards the duo that were trying to choke each other. His brother only sighed watching as the chaos began.

"SHUT UP YOU GRIT!"

"YOU SHUT UP TEA-BASTURD!" Lovino Vargas yelled after failing at throwing a tomato at Arthur who was glaring at the laughing American. Lovino was obviously Feliciano older twin brother, but he was more.. uh... bitter then his sweet brother.

"I HATE YOU ALL ARU!" Yao yelled getting a migraine from all the yelling.

"..."

"KIKU AGREE WITH ME ON THIS!" Yao yelled at his younger brother Kiku Honda who was refraining from speaking. Kiku Honda was a Japanese man of very few words (and emotions) and the younger brother of Yao, best friend to Alfred.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP! WE ARE HERE TO MOVE INTO THIS NEW HOUSE NOT AGRUE OVER WHO SHOULD SHUT UP!

"Ludwig?" Both Arthur and Francis (who was being holding each other by the collar) said looking at the man with hands slammed down on his car.

"IF YOU HAVE THE NEED TO SPEAK THEN USE INDOOR VOICES UNLESS IT IS AN EMERGENCY! NO TALKING ABOUT STUPID TOPICS SUCH AS STEROTYPE ABOUT EACH OTHER OR CLOTHES! REFRAIN YOURSELVES FROM KILLING EACH OTHER! ALSO DO NOT GO OVER TWO MINTUES WHEN SPEAKING!" The last part was directed towards Alfred and Feliciano both who tilted their heads. They didn't talk that much did they? Of course not! The other boys grumbled as they went back to moving their belongings into the home.

But what they didn't see was a man wearing a scarf in the upstairs window before slowly fading away.


End file.
